What if Walt Disney Wrote the Harry Potter Books
by Lorelei Lupin
Summary: Walt Disney accidentally stumbles upon a time turner like thing that transports him into the future and he writes the fifth book for himself with J.K. Rowling under the Imperious Curse. Disney Songs translated into Harry Potter terms. My sister Ginny dr
1. Prologue: How it all started

What if Walt Disney Wrote the Harry Potter Books?

By: Lorelei Wood w/ Ginny drama

A/N: This is a humour fic that we decided we wanted to write one day. This has a story line, therefore most of the humour doesn't come in until chapter 2. From there it gets a little odd, but it flows like a story! We've seen a few others like this, but they're either one chapter long with just one song, or they don't really have a story-line, though they are funny. Here we go.

****

Prologue: How it All Started

Walt Disney was in his old age, and he was not very happy about that fact. He owled a friend for a de-aging potion. The owl came back with an de-aging potion, and along the way it picked up and odd trinket. It looked like a golden timer, except it has numbers going both ways, starting from zero at the top. After drinking the potion, out of curiosity, he put it forward onto fifteen, and he fell into a house who knows where. The first thing he did was rent all of his cartoon musicals, and watched them all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

J.K. Rowling was in her study reading her latest letter from Harry.

__

'Joanne',

Hey, how are you. It's been a while, just finished reading your biography on my fourth year. Dang, you know a lot about me and my feelings! Good job, I hope to hear from you soon. Oh, and thanks for putting it under 'fiction', could you imagine the Minister of Magic's reaction if you told all the Muggles about us!

Joanne stopped reading when she saw a flash of light from the house next door. The next thing she saw was a man exiting the front door. That was odd, no one lived in that house that she knew of.

Later that day the man came back to the house with a bag full of movies, one of them that was poking out of the top she saw was '_Beauty and the Beast'_ .

She decided that she would visit this new neighbor, maybe she'd even bring him autographed copies of her books. Shortly after she began writing notes for the fifth book, and after finishing that task, she signed some of her books from her large collection (she enjoyed admiring her work). She headed over to the next house over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walt had just put the '_Lion King'_ back in it's case before he heard the doorbell.

"Hullo," a blonde stood in his doorway.

"Er, Hullo," he answered the stranger.

"I'm Joanne Rowling, I live next door. I brought you some autographed copies of my books as a 'welcome gift',"

"Thanks,"

She paused waiting for him to introduce himself and after a while she said, "Anyroad, I have some writing I must do. You may knock on my door if you have any questions or troubles."

"Thank you, Joanne," he said, taking the books. He stayed up all night eventually finishing all of his movies and spent the next day reading the book gifts. And then he got an idea. An evil idea.

(A/N: I wanted to leave of there but it was too short, soooo…)

***

*****  


*******  


**********  


************  


**************  
  
****************  
  
******************  
  
********************  
  
**********************

************************

**************************  
  
****************************  
  
******************************  
  
********************************  
  
**********************************

  
************************************  
  
**************************************

****************************************

  
******************************************  


********************************************  
  
**********************************************  


************************************************  


**************************************************  


****************************************************  
******************************************************  
********************************************************  
**********************************************************

************************************************************

**************************************************************  
****************************************************************

******************************************************************  
********************************************************************  
**********************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
****************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************  
********************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************  
*******************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
*********************************************************************  
*******************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
***************************************************************  
*************************************************************  
***********************************************************  
*********************************************************  
*******************************************************  
*****************************************************  
***************************************************  
*************************************************  
***********************************************  
*********************************************  
*******************************************  
*****************************************  
***************************************  
*************************************  
***********************************  
*********************************  
*******************************  
*****************************  
***************************  
*************************  
***********************  
*********************  
*******************  
*****************  
***************  
*************  
***********  
*********  
*******  
*****  
***

*****  


*******  


**********  


************  


**************  
  
****************  
  
******************  
  
********************  
  
**********************

************************

**************************  
  
****************************  
  
******************************  
  
********************************  
  
**********************************

  
************************************  
  
**************************************

****************************************

  
******************************************  


********************************************  
  
**********************************************  


************************************************  


**************************************************  


****************************************************  
******************************************************  
********************************************************  
**********************************************************

************************************************************

**************************************************************  
****************************************************************

******************************************************************  
********************************************************************  
**********************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
****************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************  
********************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************  
*******************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
*********************************************************************  
*******************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
***************************************************************  
*************************************************************  
***********************************************************  
*********************************************************  
*******************************************************  
*****************************************************  
***************************************************  
*************************************************  
***********************************************  
*********************************************  
*******************************************  
*****************************************  
***************************************  
*************************************  
***********************************  
*********************************  
*******************************  
*****************************  
***************************  
*************************  
***********************  
*********************  
*******************  
*****************  
***************  
*************  
***********  
*********  
*******  
*****  
***

*****  


*******  


**********  


************  


**************  
  
****************  
  
******************  
  
********************  
  
**********************

************************

**************************  
  
****************************  
  
******************************  
  
********************************  
  
**********************************

  
************************************  
  
**************************************

****************************************

  
******************************************  


********************************************  
  
**********************************************  


************************************************  


**************************************************  


****************************************************  
******************************************************  
********************************************************  
**********************************************************

************************************************************

**************************************************************  
****************************************************************

******************************************************************  
********************************************************************  
**********************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************  
****************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************  
********************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
**************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************  
*******************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************  
***************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
*********************************************************************  
*******************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
***************************************************************  
*************************************************************  
***********************************************************  
*********************************************************  
*******************************************************  
*****************************************************  
***************************************************  
*************************************************  
***********************************************  
*********************************************  
*******************************************  
*****************************************  
***************************************  
*************************************  
***********************************  
*********************************  
*******************************  
*****************************  
***************************  
*************************  
***********************  
*********************  
*******************  
*****************  
***************  
*************  
***********  
*********  
*******  
*****  
***

(A/N: I know, couldn't resist, this chapter was too short and it looks pretty. Anyroad, you've probably figured out the idea by now)

Walt smiled to himself and knocked on J.K. Rowling's door. "_Imerio!"_ he shouted. He made her sit down at her computer and start writing _his_ version of Book Five.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joanne heard a knock on her door, she went to open it and saw the man from next door with a smile upon his face. "_Maybe he'll tell me his name this time,"_ she thought to herself.

The last thing she heard before falling into a daze was, "_Imperio_," and she was forced to re-write Book Five.

A/N: I know, I know, so far it's really bad and short, it gets better. We suck at beginnings. It gets better though…honestly it does. We promise.

Oh, forgot this at the beginning.

DISCLAIMER: We own not the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling who owns herself (I guess). We own not the songs that are to come up, sorda. They were originally Walt Disney's (Who I guess owns himself, either that or the owner of the graveyard he is buried in), and we just totally messed them up.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dursley's Torture bad tit...

A/N: Here's chapter two. Each chapter will probably have one or two songs in it, or story leading up to the next song. Enjoy, and review, please!

Chapter 1: The Dursley's Torture

Harry groaned slightly as they pulled up to Four Privet Drive where he would spend the summer holidays. Dumbledore had told Harry that he couldn't stay with the Weasleys because of Voldemort's rise. He was informed that he was moved back to the cupboard under the stairs and his stuff would be locked in a store room. As they walked to the door he began to sing to himself

(To tune of **_Not in Nottingham_** from **_Robin Hood_**)

__

Every place has it's ups and downs

__

Sometimes those ups

Outnumber the downs

But not on Privet Drive

I'm inclined to believe

If I wasn't locked up

I'd up and leave

I'd up and fly if I could just get to my firebolt for flying

Can't you see the unshed tear's I'm cryin'?

Can't there be some happiness for me?

Not on Privet Drive

Harry Potter lie in the cupboard under the stairs knowing that soon his aunt would unlock him and he would have to do all his chores. The Dursley's had decided that he had been lying about having an escaped convict for a godfather, and therefore had nothing to fear about him.

He was not an ordinary boy. He was a wizard, and a famous one at that. He was the only wizard to defeat Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time, and he was only a baby at the time. Unfortunately his parents had died and he was sent to live with his relatives, the Dursley's. 

"Harry Potter, you get up this instant and start making breakfast!" his Aunt Petunia yelled. Petunia was a stick skinny woman with a long neck and dark hair.

Harry rolled out of his cot and went to the kitchen to start frying bacon.

"Hurry up, boy," his Uncle Vernon yelled. Vernon was an overly large man with a mustache and blonde hair.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry quickly replied.

"Not fast enough!" complained his cousin Dudley, who was about the same age as Harry. He took out his Smeltings stick and hit Harry a few times until Harry accidentally touched the pan and burnt himself. "Ha, ha!" his cousin laughed. He served everyone at the table and got none himself.

"Here's your list of chores, now get to it, or no supper!" Harry's uncle said, handing over a long list of chores.

Harry looked at the long list and groaned once he was out of earshot of Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Harry started to sing again.

(Tune of **_The Work Song_ **from **_Cinderella_**)

_

    Harry Potter, Harry Potter
    All I hear is Harry Potter, from the moment I get up
    till shades of night are falling
    There isn't any letup, I hear them calling, calling
_

"Go up and do the attic and go down and do the cellar, you can do them   
both together  


    Harry Potter."
    How lovely it would be
      
if I could live in Hogwarts
      
But in the middle of my dreaming
      
they're screaming
      
at me
      
Harry Potter

And so the first five weeks of summer holidays went something like that, Harry sometimes finished his chores, often he didn't, and sometimes he finished them but Uncle Vernon told him that he couldn't eat because they weren't as perfect as he would have liked.

A/N: Another short chapter, we know, we know. We'll probably get the next chapter up tomorrow, depending on auditions and whether or not Lorelei is sick. Please review. Flames will be used in duels with each other in which we fight and use our wands to try to control the fire to burn the other sister.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

A/N: Chapter 2 as promised, aren't you happy? Chapter Three already typed. Should be along soon.

****

Chapter 2: The Dream

Harry went to sleep with his stomach quite empty and himself quite hungry. Eventually though, he convinced himself to fall asleep. He was dreaming about lilac fields and daisies when his pleasant dream was interrupted.

"Are they all here?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, Master," answered Wormtail.

"Good, Wormtail."

Voldemort broke into song now that all of his death eaters in black hoods with masks were assembled and waiting patiently.

[Voldemort:]   
_My Death Eaters, we are about to embark on the most odious,   
the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career.   
A crime to top all crimes, a crime that will live in infamy! _

_assorted cheers_

[Voldemort:] 

  
_Next term, our beloved Headmaster celebrates his   
45th year as Headmaster. And, with the enthusiastic help of our good friend   
Mr Malfoy, it promises to be a night he will never forget.  
His last night, and my first, as supreme ruler of all the wizarding world! _

(Well, We'll be getting there)

__

From the brain that brought you new soon-to-be-illegal-curses   
The head that made headlines in every Daily Prophet

And opened wondrous things like the Chamber of Secrets   
That cunning display that left Godric's Hallow a wreck 

Now comes the real tour de force   
Tricky and wicked, of course   
My earlier crimes were fine for their times  
But now that I'm at it again   
An even grimmer plot has been simmering  
In my great criminal brain 

[Death Eaters]

  
_Even meaner? You mean it?   
Worse than the widows and orphans you made?   
You're the best of the worst around   
Oh, Voldemort   
Oh, Voldemort   
The rest fall behind   
To Voldemort   
To Voldemort   
The world's greatest criminal mind _

[Voldemort:] 

  
_Thank you, Thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar.   
I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable under-age boy,   
Basil of Baker Street. For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans.   
I haven't had a moment's peace of mind. But, all that's in the past!   
This time, nothing, not even Basil, can stand in my way!   
All will bow before me! _

[Death Eaters]

  
_Oh, Voldemort   
Oh, Voldemort   
You're tops and that's that   
To Voldemort   
To Voldemort _

[Wormtail:] 

__

  
To Voldemort, the world's greatest snake

[Voldemort:] 

__

  
What was that? What did you call me? 

[Death Eater 1:] 

__

  
Oh, oh, he didn't mean it, Master. 

[Death Eater 2:] 

__

  
I-it was just a slip of the tongue. 

[Voldemort:] I am NOT A SNAKE! 

[Death Eater 3:] 

__

  
'Course you're not. You're a wizard! 

[Death Eater 4:] 

__

  
Yeah, that's right. Right! A wizard.. 

[Death Eater 5:] 

__

Yeah, a powerful wizard! 

[Voldemort:] 

  
SILENCE! Oh, my dear Wormtail,   
I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me.   
You know what happens when someone upsets me. 

[Wormtail:] 

  
_Oh, Voldemort   
Oh, Voldemort   
You're the tops and that's that   
(Oh dear.)   
To Voldemort   
To Voldemort   
To Voldemort, the world's greatest – _

[Voldemort:] _Crucio!_

Malfoy walks in late, but it's okay, he was excused. He is followed by his cronies

. 

[Voldemort:] 

  
_Oh, Malfoy, my loyal Death Eater,_

Did Master's little loyal one enjoy his murderous raid? 

[Malfoy:] Yes.

[Voldemort:] 

  
_I trust there will be no further interruptions?   
And now, as you were singing? _

[Death Eaters] 

  
_Even louder   
We'll shout it!   
No one can doubt what we know you can do   
You're more evil than even you   
Oh, Voldemort   
Oh, Voldemort   
You're one of a kind  
To Voldemort   
To Voldemort   
The world's greatest criminal mind _

"For those of you too thick to have understand that put to a melody, or to those who were absent during the beginning, we are planning an invasion of Hogwarts." Several of the less intelligent Death Eaters nodded and a look of complete understanding (not something that happens often, I assure you) came over their face. "Mister Malfoy will be handing out the details. Dismissed"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke up with his scar throbbing. He sat up with the intention of writing a letter to Dumbledore. Then he realised that he couldn't get to his quill, ink, parchment, and that his owl was at Ron's. Harry picked up a pen that he found and wrote down '_tell Dumbledore about dream_' on his hand/'To Do List'

A/N: Okay, done with that. Phew. Please Review, we would like that.

Thanks to H.P. Slasher who reviewed! You are so kind. Here's another song for you.


	4. Chapter 3: The Escape

A/N: Okay peoples, here is Chapter Three, aren't we good? Oh, and we may slightly change it later, make it sound better and the chapters longer.

****

Chapter 3: The Rescue

Harry woke up to the sound of someone picking the lock into the cupboard under the stairs. Finally the person picking the lock got through.

"Ron!" Harry whispered excitedly. It was Harry's best friend Ron, he was tall and had red hair.

"Harry? You're in here?" Ron asked confused.

"We expected to find your stuff here, not you," Hermione whispered.

"Er, yeah, my stuff is locked in the storage closet." Harry pointed to the closet in which his stuff was locked. Hermione, his best other best friend who was very smart and had bushy brown hair.

"C'mon," Ron whispered, leading him outside.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked.

"Wait for Hermione, then run."

"That sounds like a plan," Harry said sarcastically, "run all the way to the Burrow."

"Sure, why not?" Ron asked, "Hermione and I did, only took a few days, stopping to sleep and eat of course."

"Okay…" Harry said, the word slightly elongated and disbelieving.

"Done," Hermione said, dragging his trunk.

"What exactly are we supposed to do with the trunk?" Harry asked.

"We could cover it with your Invisibility Cloak and carry it on our shoulders."

"That works," Harry said, taking out his Invisibility Cloak.

They carried the trunk a while before Ron suddenly said, "Harry your seeming a bit down."

"We know just how to cheer you up!" Hermione said. Suddenly she started to sing.

(As obvious as it is to tune of **_Hakuna Matata_** from**_ The Lion King_**)

Hermione--_Hakuna Matata!_

What a wonderful phrase

Ron--_Hakuna Matata!_

Ain't no passin' craze

(Hermione—Ron, don't say "ain't"!)

Hermione--_It means no worries_

For the rest of your days

Both--_It's our problem-free philosophy_

Hakuna Matata

"Hakuna Mata?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, it's our motto," Ron answered.

"What's a motto," Harry asked.

"Nothing, what's a-motto with you?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"You know, these two words will solve all your problems," Ron said.

"Take Ron, for example," Hermione said.

Ron--_When I was a young wizard_

(Hermione—Ron, you still _are_ a young wizard)

Hermione--_He found that my money lacked a certain appeal_

He couldn't even buy a broomstick for the Quidditch team

Ron--_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick robed_

And it hurt, that my parents never let me spend

And oh the shame

Thought about changin' my name

Hermione--_Oh what's in a name?_

Ron--_And I got downhearted_

Hermione--_Who'd you go to?_

Ron--_ But, every time that we—_

Hermione--_Not in front of Harry!_

Ron--_Oh, sorry_

(Harry—that nasty!)

Both--_Hakuna Matata!_

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ron/--_Ain't no passin crase/_

Hermione--_Is not a passing craze_

Harry--_It means no worries_

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

All--_Hakuna Matata_

And here we have a musical interlude begin. Ron and Hermione took him to eat at a sushi resturaunt. More musical interlude happens in which they sing "_Hakuna Matata!"_ repeatedly and come ever closer to the Burrow.

Harry--_It means no worries_

For the rest of your days

All--_It's our problem-free philosophy_

Hermione--_Hakuna Matata! _(She enters the Burrow)

Ron--_Hakuna Matata!_ (He enters the Burrow)

Harry--_Hakuna Matata!_ (He enters the Burrow)

They sing "_Hakuna Matata!"_ For a little bit around the kitchen, bringing down the Weasleys.

"Harry, you're here!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "you're too thin, come, eat up!"

"All right, Harry?" Percy asked.

"All right. You?" Harry answered.

"All right."

"Hiya, Harry," Fred said.

"Heya, Harry," George said.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, blushing only slightly.

"Ginny?" Harry said, imitating her. They had a large breakfast and played a miniature Quidditch game. They went to Diagon Alley a while later to get their supplies.

A/N: Okay, we know still short chapters. Sorry about that guys. Please review, it would make us very happy.


	5. Chapter 4: Welcoming Feast

A/N: Here it is, another chapter. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to 'somebody or another' who got me writing this chapter with their review—and don't be embarrassed, Disney is highly memorable. Though it will probably be re-done, seeing as my sister has the notes for the song, but she is gone, so this is good for now. Oh, yes, I would like to thank because the site has all my lyrics. *murmurs about being sick while sister gets to go out on weekend retreat*. Anyroad…on with the fic!

****

Chapter 4: Welcoming Feast

The ride to Hogwarts was rather uneventful, consisting of Malfoy rudely dropping in, cursing Malfoy and cronies, exploding snap and friends stopping in to say 'hi'.

At last the train stopped and they got into the carriages to ride up to Hogwarts. Harry immediately spotted Dumbledore and asked to have an urgent word with him.

Harry informed Dumbledore of the dream. He nodded and told Harry he could go back to the feast. He had missed the sorting. "_Oh well, what's new_?" he thought to himself. He found Ron and Hermione and sat with them.

Dumbledore went back up to the Head Table. "Students, I would like to introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Pachel, welcome to Hogwarts Professor Pachel." Professor Pachel was a young woman with curly brown hair that came to the middle of her back and bright blue eyes.

(To tune of **_Be Our Guest_** from **_Beauty and the Beast_**)

[Dumbledore]

__

Young witch and Dark Arts expert, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -   
your dinner! 

Be our teach!  
Be our teach!  
Put our learning to the test  
Plan a lesson, Professor  
And they'll take notes

Pixies for Second-Years  
Dementors for Seventh  
Why, they are here to learn  
They'll be attentive, it's true  
Don't believe me? Ask the students  
They are copy  
They can test  
After all, Miss, this is Hogwarts  
And a classes here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your plans  
Teach a Defence and then you'll  
Be our teach  
Yes, our teach  
Be our guest 

[Dumbledore and Students:]

__

  
Mad paintings

Dark rings  
Vampires and werewolves all the same

[Dumbledore:]

__

  
We'll prepare and learn with flair  
A magical cabaret!  
You're new  
And you're scared  
But the students're all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the blackboards are a-writing

They play jokes (Dumbledore looks at Fred/George)_  
Teams do tricks  
With my special broomsticks _

[McGonagall]

__

  
And it's all in perfect learning  
That you can bet 

[Dumbledore and Students:]

__

  
Come on and lift your quill  
You've won your own free classes  
To be out teach 

[Dumbledore:]

__

  
If you're bored  
It's fine teaching we suggest 

[Dumbledore and Students:]

__

  
Be our teach!  
Be our teach!  
Be our teach! 

[Dumbledore:]

__

  
Life is so unnerving  
For a student who's not learning  
He's not whole without information to learn  
Ah, those good old days when they were learning  
Suddenly those good old days are diminished  
For years we've been coping  
With teachers of the wrong sort  
Needing exercise, a chance to learn their skills  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy! 

[Snape:]

__

  
It's a teach!  
It's a teach!  
Still not my job, well she must be blessed!  
Students here safely, thank the lord  
I've had the Gryffindors freshly punished  
With some effects  
She'll need potions  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the students do their essay-writing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
Couldron'll get warm  
Piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a Longbottom?  
Read up! We want the Professor impressed  
We've got a lot to do  
Is it one vial or two?  
For you, our teach! 

[Students:] 

__

She's our teach! 

[Snape:] 

__

She's our teach! 

[Students:] 

__

She's our teach!   
Be our teach  
Be our teach  
Our homework is your assignment  
It's been years since we've had anybody decent here  
And we're excited  
With your skills  
With your lessons  
Yes, indeed, we aim to learn  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you  
We'll keep going 

[Dumbledore and Students:]

__

  
Lesson by lesson  
One by one  
'Til you shout, "Exams! We're done!"  
Then we'll leave you on the Express as you prepare  
'Till we see you next year  
But for now, let's learn up  
Be our teach!  
Be our teach!  
Be our teach!  
Please, be our teach! 

They were finally allowed to eat after concluding the song. This year looked like it would be a good year. They may actually learn something in DADA this year! She wasn't going to be a teacher with Voldie in the back of her head, a narcissist, nor a disguised Death Eater that was supposed to be dead.

After the post-feast announcements they went up to bed tired and full. Harry went to sleep dreaming peacefully.

A/N: Professor Pachel's name comes from Johanne(s?) Pachelbel, the composer who wrote the ever-famous 'Canon'. Longest chapter yet, I believe, possibly.

Somebody or another—Thankyou so much. Don't be embarrassed, I know all the songs as well, except the one from The Great Mouse Detective—I think. Dunno about Gin on that one. Disney is memorable. And, see, we're continuing! 

__


	6. Chapter 5: The First Day Back

A/N: Just one thing to say. Azaelia Sapphire—hey look, I fixed it! I'll thank you and everything in the next chapter though.

DISCLAIMER: We no own. J.K. Rowling and Disney do.

****

Chapter 5: The First Day Back to School

Hermione woke up early and finished reading '_Hogwarts, a History_' for the twentieth time. She turned the last page after all the girls in her dormitory had left. She was walking to the Library when she broke out in song.

(To tune of **_Belle_** from **_Beauty and the Beast_**)

[Hermione:]

  
_Big school  
It's a boarding school  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Big school  
Full of little Students  
Waking up to say: _

[Students:]

__

  
Hullo!  
Hullo!  
Hullo! Hullo! Hullo! 

[Hermione:]

__

  
There goes the Slytherin with his cronies, like always  
The same old smirk and bleach blonde hair

Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town 

[McGonagall:] 

__

Good Morning, Hermione! 

[Hermione:] 

__

'Morning, Professor.

[McGonagall:]

__

Where are you off to?

[Hermione:] 

__

  
The library. I just finished the most wonderful book  
About Hogwarts and and it's history and – 

(Fred and George are heard trashing Potions room)

[McGonagall:] 

  
That's nice. Weasleys! The detention! Tonight! 

[Female Students:]

  
_Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? _

[Pansy:] 

__

Never part of any crowd 

[Millicent:] 

__

  
'Cause her head's up on some cloud 

[Students:] 

__

  
No denying she's a funny girl that Hermione 

[Ravenclaw I:] 

__

Hullo! 

[Hufflepuff I:]

__

Good day! 

[Ravenclaw I:]

__

How is your fam'ly? 

[Hufflepuff II:] 

__

Hullo! 

[Ravenclaw II:]

__

Good day! 

[Hufflepuff II:]

__

How is your boyfriend?

[Harry:]

__

I need six inches! 

[Ron:] 

__

Well I need eight! 

[Hermione:] 

__

  
There must be more than this provincial life! 

[Madame Pince:] 

__

Ah, Hermione. 

[Hermione:] 

__

  
Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. 

[Madame Pince:] 

__

Finished already? 

[Hermione:] 

__

  
Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new? 

[Madame Pince:] 

__

Not since yesterday. 

[Hermione:] 

__

  
That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one! 

[Madame Pince:] 

__

  
That one? But you've read it three times! 

[Hermione:]

__

  
Well, it's my favourite! Far off places, daring  
duels, elf rights, and their fight for freedom – 

[Madame Pince:]

__

  
If you like it all that much, it's yours! 

[Hermione:] 

__

But sir! 

[Madame Pince:] 

__

I insist. 

[Hermione:]

__

  
Well, thank you. Thank you very much!

[Male students:]

__

  
Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well 

[Female students:] 

__

  
With a studious, far-off look 

[Male students:]

__

  
And her nose stuck in a book 

[Students:]

__

  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Hermione 

[Hermione:]

__

  
Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because --- you'll see.  
Here's where they meets win a battle  
But it won't count 'cuz they're all on their side!

[Pansy:]

__

  
Now it's no wonder that her name means "Smart minded"  
Her grades have got no parallel 

[Hannah Abbot:]

__

  
But behind those excellent  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us 

[Students:]

__

  
She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Hermione! 

[Goyle:] 

__

  
Wow! You didn't miss a Hufflepuff, Draco!   
You're the greatest Slytherin in the whole school! 

[Malfoy:]

__

I know. 

[Goyle:]

__

  
No beast alive stands a chance against you. ---  
And no girl, for that matter. 

[Malfoy:]

__

  
It's true, Goyle. And I've got my sights set on that one

. 

[Goyle:] 

__

The Professors' pet? 

[Malfoy:]

__

  
She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to go out with.

[Goyle:] 

__

But she's –

[Malfoy:]

__

  
The smartest girl in school. 

[Goyle:]

__

I know, but – 

[Malfoy:] 

__

  
That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? 

[Goyle:]

__

  
Well, of course! I mean you do, but – 

[Malfoy:]

__

  
Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's intelligent and I fell  
Here in school there's only she  
Who is as intelligent as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and go out with Hermione 

[Slytherin girls:]

__

  
Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Mister Malfoy

Oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, rich, blonde and handsome guy! 

[Ravenclaw I:] 

__

Hullo! 

[Malfoy:] 

__

Pardon 

[Ravenclaw II:] 

__

Good day 

[Ravenclaw III:]

__

All right?

(They enter the Great Hall)

[Collin:] 

__

Is this my essay? 

[Ginny:] 

__

What lovely quills! 

[Dean:] 

__

My Potions homework 

[Ron:] 

__

I need Ten inches! 

[Harry:] 

__

Three inches 

[Malfoy:]

__

'scuse me! 

[Ginny:] 

__

I'll get a tape measure 

[Malfoy:] 

__

Please let me through! 

[Ginny:] 

This essay – 

[Collin:]

__

That parchment - 

[Ginny:] 

__

It's stained! 

[Collin:]

I'll take a picture! 

[Ron:] 

__

Snape won't accept it. 

[Hermione:]

__

  
There must be more than this provincial life! 

[Malfoy:]

__

  
Just watch, I'm going to make Hermione my girlfriend! 

[Students:]

__

  
Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar Fifth-year!  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A smart but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Hermione! 

Hermione walked from the Great Hall reading her book on House-Elves and their past rights. Maybe she would work on S.P.E.W. this year…

Harry got a letter later than night that Sirius would be coming to Hogwarts in one week. Harry couldn't wait to see his godfather.

A/N: Okay, proof that reviews help writers write. I didn't plan to do the last chapter nor this one this fast. All it takes is one review. If you want to know when there will be a new chapter I can make a mailing list thingy. Just tell me that you want to be on it, and your e-mail.

Naughtynat: Thankyou for your review! Aw, we feel so loved, me being on your favourites list. We know most of them by heart as well.


	7. Chapter 6: Another Dream

A/N: I know, it's been a while since an update, but here it is! Aren't you happy? I had auditions, rehearsals and stage crew, so I've been busy. I'll try to update as often as I can, for this week is Spring Holidays, so, I have a little bit of time to do stuff. Anyroad… Here it is.

****

Chapter 6: Another Dream

Harry was so happy, tomorrow would be the day that Sirius Black, his godfather would be returning from his mission. Fred and George were the new team captains for Gryffindor, and tryouts for the Keeper and a new Chaser were only a week away. Ron had said that he had been practicing a lot over the summer for the position of Keeper. He laid back in bed thinking of the wonderful Quidditch season to come, even though the team Captain, Oliver Wood, was gone, "_at least not as many lectures and incessant Qudditch rambling_," Harry thought.

He fell asleep with happy thoughts of flying, but they didn't stay that way, soon he was tormented by a dream of more Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"Are they here," the snake-like voice of Voldemort asked Wormtail.

"Yes, master," the shaking man answered.

"Good. I have an announcement to make," the snake-like wizard answered. Voldemort walked out among the assembled Death Eaters. He looked them over before continuing in song.

[Voldemort:]

  
I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a Gryffindor's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of power 

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and forever  
Even you can't be caught unawares 

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A darker new era   
Is tiptoeing nearer 

[Wormtail:]

And where do we feature? 

[Voldemort:]

  
Just listen to Dark Lord.  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared! 

[Lucius Malfoy:] 

__

  
Yea, we'll be prepared... be prepared for what? 

[Voldemort:] 

__

For the death of the Minister of Magic! 

[Crabbe:] 

__

Why? Is he sick? 

[Voldemort:] 

__

  
No, fool, we're going to kill him... and Potter too! 

[Goyle:] 

__

  
Great idea! Who needs a Minister of Magic? 

[Death Eaters:] 

__

  
No M.o.M., No M.o.M., nah nah nah nah nah nah! 

[Voldemort:]

__

Idiots! There will BE a "Minister!"

[Crabbe:] 

__

Hey, but you just said uh... 

[Voldemort:] 

**__**

  
Iwill be "Minister!"  
Stick with me, and you'll never be raided again! 

[Death Eaters:] 

__

  
YEA!!!!!! Long live the Dark Lord!  
It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a "Minister" who'll be all-time adored 

[Voldemort:] 

__

  
Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasise is  
You won't get a knut without me!! 

So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Ooooh, lah, lah, lah!)  
Meticulous planning  
(We'll have power!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of power)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Endless power)  
Be Dark Lord undisputed  
(Aaaaaaaaaah!)  
Respected, saluted  
(Aaaaaaaaaah!)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(Aaaaaaaaaah!) 

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared! 

[ All Death Eaters:]

  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared! 

Harry awoke with a start. Silently he got dressed and crept to Dumbledore's office under his Invisibility Cloak. Not that he needed it, he didn't see anyone on the way there. He told Dumbledore of the dream, and after his long explanation, Dumbledore nodded solemnly and told Harry to go back to sleep.

A/N: By the way the quotes on "Minister" means like sarcastically saying, cuz he's the Dark Lord and replacing the Minister etc., etc. I know, that one wasn't so good, but that song now officially gives Lorelei nightmares! Just imagine your Math teacher singing that song… It's not nice! Probably had something to do with the fact that I had Math homework due and I forgot my book and I was listening to the Lion King soundtrack while falling asleep, but that's okay. New chapter coming _possibly _soon, POSSIBLY.

I would like to thank first and foremost Azaelia Sapphire for reviewing, and look, I changed it!

Also, Naughtynat, we thought you would that's why we did it…yeah, that's it. Anyroad, thanks for your review, and not sure about Gin, but I think Lion King and Beauty and the Beast are my favourites. Don't know about Gin, but I'm not going to awake 'Sleeping Beauty' to ask.

Thought I had more reviews… if I forgot you, sorry, and thankyou! I got my e-mail transferred over to a new program, so…


	8. Chapter 7: Sirius is Back

A/N: Hullo peoples!! Another chapter for you! Aren't you happy?J 

****

Chapter 7: Sirius is Back

Harry was in the Great Hall eating breakfast, debating whether or not to tell Ron and Hermione about the dream. He knew it would just make them worry, but of course they were his best friends. He decided to tell them after classes when there was no one else around. The mail came and Hedwig had a note tied to his leg.

Harry took the note from Hedwig and gave her a piece of toast.

__

'Dear Harry,

I'm back! Meet me behind the portrait of Medusa after dinner. The password is 'butter mellow'. I want to talk to you.

Padfoot' 

Harry looked back over the note. Portrait of Medusa? Must be the one past the Potions room. He told Ron and Hermione where he would be. Ron and Hermione both asked to come, but Harry told them maybe another time.

Classes seemed to never end, and Harry paid little attention, thinking more of his friends' reactions to the dream and the meeting with Sirius that night.

He told Harry of the dream. Ron had a look of a cross between terror and shock. Hermione just looked worried. For the wizarding world or Harry, he wasn't sure. Probably both. Finally it was time for dinner, which Harry ate very quickly before dashing down to the dungeons and past the portrait. He said the password and entered. Sirius immediately embraced him. 

"Hiya, Harry. I just wanted to tell you something," Sirius stated. Right then he broke out into song. (To tune of **_Friend Like Me_** from **_Aladdin_**)

__

Well, Ron had an big family,

Hermion-e had smart brains,

But son of mine you in luck

'Cause up your sleeves,

You got a brand of magic that ain't Divination,

You some power in your corner now.

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how

All you gotta do is send that bird,

And I'll say Mister Harry Potter, Sir,

What will your pleasure be,

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me,

Life is your laboratory,

And I'm your partner in crime

C'mon and whisper,

What it is you want,

You ain't never had a friend like me,

Yes, sir I pride myself in prank-service,

You're the boss

The king, the man,

Say what it is you wish,

It's yours

True dish,

A little more baklava,

Prank some of Hufflepuff,

Prank all of Slytherin,

I'm in the mood,

To help you dude,

Can your friends do this? (*Sirius transforms into big black dog*)

__

Can your friends do that? (*He transforms back*)

__

Out their wizard's hat?

Can your friends go poof?

("Okay, so that ain't amazing," Sirius said, "but you don't learn it until Seventh-Year)

__

Well, looky here,

Can your friends do Findel De Dingle (A curse to make music when someone goes to the loo)

__

Let 'er rip,

And then make the sucker disappear,

So don'tcha sit there

Slack-jawed, buggy-eyed,

I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers,

You got me bona fide,

Certified,

You got a wizard to solve your charge d'affairs,

I got a powerful urge to help you out

I really wanna know your prank,

You got a list that's three kilometres long, no doubt,

Well, all you gotta do,

Is owl like so, Mister Harry Potter Sir

Have a prank or two or more,

I'm on the job,

You big goof ball,

You ain't never had a friend,

Never had a friend,

Never had a friend,

You ain't never had a friend, 

Never had a friend,

Never had a friend,

Never__had__a__friend__like__me______

Ain't never had a friend like me!

"Any questions?" Sirius asked, slightly exhausted from his song.

"Not, not really," Harry said, having two particular people on his list.

"Any people?"

"Malfoy, Snape?" Harry asked.

Later that week Snape's hair was turned bleach blonde and spiral permed, and he was given permanent clown make-up. Malfoy's wand grew slugs that came out from the centre whenever he touched it. It was rather humorous, really, Malfoy screamed like a girl when he touched his wand in Charms class. He almost wet himself when they had a surprise quiz in Transfiguration as well.

A/N: You like???? Please review peoples. Speaking of them… oh wait, first, we haven't had a disclaimer in a while.

DISCLAIMER: We no own, you no sue. Unless you want blood/paint covered jeans and Ginny's monkeys (Lorelei isn't giving up hers) Ah, the advantages to being a night owl. Anyroad…on to our nice reviewer.

Naughtynat: You are officially my favourite reviewer! We love you!!! *hugs Naughtynat*, thanx for all of your reviews. It's okay, Lorelei's laptop is kinda old as well, and Ginny broke her computer. Thanx, I loved that song until I dreamt that my Math teacher was singing it. *Shivers* It's okay, I don't need long reviews. 

Oh, and here's a list of song names and movies, because I think that I may have forgotten them in some. 

Chapter 1: **_Not in Nottingham_** from **_Robin Hood_** and **_The Work Song_** from **_Cinderella_**

Chapter 2: **_Greatest Criminal Mind_** from **_The Great Mouse Detective_**

Chapter 3: **_Hakuna Matata _**from **_The Lion King_**

Chapter 4: **_Be Our Guest_** from **_Beauty and the Beast_**

Chapter 5: **_Belle_** from **_Beauty and the Beast_**

Chapter 6: **_Be Prepared _**from **_The Lion King_**

Chapter 7: **_Friend Like Me_** from **_Aladdin_**

Just in case you lot were wondering and all, here ya go.


	9. Chapter 8: Quidditch Practise

A/N: Guess what my goal is? To finish this before the Holidays (to this Sunday) is over. Probably won't accomplish it, but… Anyroad, putting it simply, don't expect anything. More Beauty and the Jared Bell coming your way. On with it!

****

Chapter 8: Quidditch Practice

At try-outs Ginny had been chosen as the new seeker and Ron the new Keeper. The Weasley's now made up over half the team, but that was okay, they worked well together and were good at it. Ginny had spent some time with a new Slytherin Keeper. He was in her year, though sometimes he seemed like a Jared Bell to Gryffindors. Ginny had said that his name was Jared Bell, in fact he was Katie's younger brother. They of course practically hated each other and pretended the other was not in the family.

Gryffindor had booked the field, and of course Slytherin had found a way to get onto the field as well. The twins challenged them to a mock game. Ginny had just scored a goal on the Slytherins, though her school broom had almost knocked her off and she had fallen slightly into the Keeper's broom. She flew away slightly, glancing back at him with a slight smile. Ginny broke out into a song half-way across the pitch.

[Ginny]

__

  
There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and Death Eater like  
And now he's dear  
And so un sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before  
  
[Jared Bell]

__

  
She fell this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my broom  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before  
  
[Ginny]

__

  
New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Harry Potter

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see  
  
[Angelina]

__

  
Well, who'd have thought?  
  
[Katie]

__

  
Well, bless my soul  
  
[Harry]

__

  
Well, who'd have known?  
  
[Katie]

__

  
Well, who indeed?  
  
[Anglina]

__

  
And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
  
[Katie]

  
_It's so peculiar. Wait and see  
  
_[Angelina and Harry]

__

  
We'll wait and see  
  
[All three]

__

  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
  
[Harry]

__

  
'Ere, perhaps there's something there  
That wasn't there before  
  
[Katie]

__

  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

[Ron]

__

What?

[Katie]

__

There may be something there that wasn't there before

[Ron]

__

What's there, Katie?

[Katie]

__

Sh, you'll understand later ****

The two eventually ended up as a couple, and Harry realised that he was slightly jealous. Ron was furious, and ranted for a few hours when he finally did understand what was going on. He had a long and loud talk with Ginny, who of course ignored him.

Harry decided that during that talk he would go out and fly a little, Hermione was studying for O.W.L.S. and Harry was sick of doing so as well. He didn't want to hear Ron and it would probably embarrass Ginny anyroad. He came back in after about three hours, it was well past dinner time. Oh well, he could miss a meal. Or maybe he'd rather just go down to the kitchens. The house-elves were excited to see him there and gave him a quick dinner. As he was trudging back to Gryffindor tower, still in muddy robes he got detention from Filch for tracking mud all over the place.

A/N: Did you like that little bit of fluff? And don't worry H/G shippers. Ginny still likes him. And Harry is starting to realise he likes her. Please review!


	10. Chapter 9: Detention

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been busy. But here you go.

****

Chapter 9: Detention

Harry's detention was scheduled for Monday. Slowly he trudged down to Filch's office.

"Harry, you'll be organising my files today. Get to work now!" Harry went over to the Cabinet. Every single detention for the past forty years. Well, at least he'd have a chance to learn a lot about his father. "_This wasn't going to be that bad of a detention,"_ Harry thought to himself. That was until Filch broke out into song.

__

"Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the squib  
The squib who has ev'rything?  
Look at this office  
Prankster's untold  
How many wonders can one filing cabinet hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything  
  
I've got canary cremes and stink-pellets aplenty  
I've got explosives and whatzits galore  
(You want dungbombs?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more  
  
I wanna be where the wizards are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em cursin'  
Wavin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - wands  
Cleaning with mops you don't get too far  
Wands are required for charmin', cursin'  
Flyin' along on a  
(What's that word again?) broom  
  
Oh, where they charm  
Oh, where they curse  
Oh, where they transfigure all day long  
Wavin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world  
  
What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these dungeon?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
With magic powers?  
Betcha with wands  
They understand  
Bet they don't scrub the halls for hours  
Bright young caretakers  
Sick o' scrubbin'  
Ready to wave  
  
And ready to know what the wizards know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a "Crucio!" and why does it  
(What's the word?) hurt?  
  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to have the wand for power?  
Out of this dungeon  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world"

"Go on Harry," Filch sighed, "your detention is over." Harry smiled. He didn't get to read up on his father, but by listening to that song, he got it shortened. Of course now he felt a little sorry for him.

A/N: Sorry, still short. Hope you liked!


	11. Chapter 10: Midnight Dueling

A/N: Hey! Another chapter here for you! Nothin really else to say, so on with the fic.

Oh, yeah. DISCLAIMER: I own this not. You will sue not.

****

Chapter 10: Midnight Dueling

Hagrid had brought a new creature to Care of Magical Creatures that morning. It was of course large and harry. Oh, and it set small animals fire with telekinetic powers. In the last lesson they had learned how to defend themselves against the telekinesis and how to recognise if it had used it's powers on you.

Luckily it was a cold February day and the warm sensation could be better detected.

"Hagrid should get sacked for bringing such dangerous creatures!" Malfoy sneered. He had just had to perform the anti-telekinetic charm for the third time. You see, they only set food and those with bad thoughts of them on fire.

"If you'd just think kindly of them, they wouldn't be attacking you. Hagrid been saying that many times in the past days," Hermione said, now riding her harry-dragon-like creature.

"Bloody animals," he murmured, before stepping further away from them.

"If you would just listen, you wouldn't have this problem," Harry said, mounting his as well.

"Yes, he would. He doesn't have a single good thought in his thick skull!" Ron argued, "ah!" Ron performed the anti-telekinetic charm, and thought about Hermione, and the thing let him mount it.

"Shut it!" Draco exclaimed, "Disgrace of a pureblood, you mudblood, and scarhead."

"Why should we?" Ron challenged.

"Well, then, I challenge you to a duel! Midnight. Astronomy Tower. Be there."

"We will," Ron said, before Harry or Hermione could stop him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Slytherin Dormitories…

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were getting ready for the duel. Then they broke out into song.

"_What can you expect,_

From dirty little lions,

Here's what you get when Houses are diverse,

Their colour's a hellish red,

They're only good when cursed,

They're vermin as I said,

And worse they're

Gryffindor, Gryffindor,

Barely even wizards,

Gryffindor, Gryffindor,

Drive them from our school!

They aren't like you and me,

Which means they must be evil,

We must use our wands for war,

They're Gryffindor, Gryffindor,

Self-centred little demons,

Now we use our wands for war."

****

Gryffindor Dormitories…

The Gryffindors were getting ready for the duel as well. "This isn't a good idea, guys. I could get in serious trouble. And I'm a Prefect!"

"Well, if you're caught you could always say you were chasing after us," Ron said.

"Ron! That's lying!" Hermione retorted.

"You did it in First-Year," Harry pointed out.

"Well… I thought you were going to tell the Professors why I was in there," Hermione answered.

"We would have just said that you went to the bathroom."

"Oh, well, I didn't know that."

The discussion ended and they broke out into song.

"_This is what we've known,_

The snake is a demon,

The only thing they feel at all is power,

Beneath their strong façade

There's weakness inside,

I wonder if they even bleed,

Slytherin, Slytherin,

Barely even wizards,

Slytherin, Slytherin,

Death Eaters at the core,

They're different from us,

Which means they can't be trusted,

We must use our wands for war,

They're Slytherin, Slytherin,

First we deal with Malfoy,

The we use our wands for war!

****

Slytherin

__

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor,

Let's go get them, chaps!"

****

Gryffindor

__

"Slytherin, Slytherin."

****

Malfoy

__

"Now it's up to you chaps!"

****

Gryffindor

__

"Slytherin."

****

Slytherin

__

"Gryffindor."

****

Gryffindor

__

"Slytherin."

****

Both

__

"Barely even wizards, 

Now we use our wands for war!"

They dueled for about twenty minutes. The Slytherins used only two illegal curses, and the Gryffidors won easily, using stuff they had learned from training for the Triwizard Tournament.

They Gryffindors got back to their dormitories and were not caught by use of Harry's Invisibility Cloak, but Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were caught and fifty points were taken from Slytherin and they were given detention.

A/N: Here you go. This was the very first song for me to "translate". I forgot to thank my reviewers.

Chickabiddy—Umm, I didn't really understand your first review. I can't play video games worth crap, so I don't. Sorry you don't remember them, but if you just search for them at www.google.com, one of the links that it finds has the original lyrics and plays the melody…for most of them.

Anya Wood—I look forward to reading it. My hubbie is hot! Lol. You're married to a brother I assume? Or are you family? Lol.

Naughtynat—Saving the best for last! My most faithful reviewer! Yeah, I kinda realised that I left at least one title out, and so I gave you them all, because going back and changing the would be pain in the neck! Not really the process, just the whole fact that I have things saved on about fifteen different disks all in different locations and formats, and it is confusing as heck. Ginny nods and says, "Of course we rule," and takes out her 'Princess' necklace to put it on. H/G is DEFINITELY right, but we like to give them a hard time before we make them together forever. Oh, and H/G coming your way! Yes, the last chappie was very short, but it was funny. That chapter was to prove to Ginny that I could use something from 'The Little Mermaid'. We were making a list of movies that had songs we could use and she said I wouldn't be able to use anything from 'The Little Mermaid' or 'Cinderella', but I did, muahahahahaha! Yeah, I heard about Pirates of the Carribean a while ago. Yes, Orlando Bloom is **_very_** good looking! And not too bad an actor either J . Have you ridden the ride at Disney World? When we were there we rode it like five times because the line was short. Too bad no Orlando Bloom there, otherwise would have ridden it more times! Lol.


	12. Chapter 11: Magic Broomstick Ride

A/N: Another Chapter. Mua! BTW, in the last Chapter bold was who was singing and 'Gryffindor' meant Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 'Slytherin' I meant Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

****

Chapter 11: A Magic Broomstick Ride

Harry was walking to the Library to meet up with Ron and Hermione. He was thinking about the Defence Against the Dark Arts essay.

"No, Jared!" Harry heard a familiar voice cry. Ginny!

"Come on," said a male voice seductively.

"Get off me!" Ginny cried, "Stop!"

Harry followed the voices and there he found Ginny with the Slytherin Keeper. "You leave her alone!" Harry said.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" the Keeper went rigid and fell. "You okay?" Ginny nodded.

"Can you walk me back to Gryffindor Tower?" Ginny asked. Harry had now put his arm around her.

"Sure," Harry said. They walked back to the Tower and Harry found that he had feelings for her. She wasn't just Ron's little sister with a crush on Harry anymore. She was her own, independent woman.

Harry spent as little time in the library as possible. He didn't see Ginny at dinner, but he figured that she was probably still in her dormitory. That night, after playing a game of chess with Hermione (which he lost) and Ron (which he also lost) he went to bed, though he did not fall asleep. He waited until he could hear Ron's soft snores before creeping out of the dormitory with his Invisibility Cloak and Firebolt.

He put the Cloak on and crept down the stair-cases, snuck out of the castle, mounted his broomstick, and went to around to the Fourth-Years Girl's Dormitory. He knocked on the glass. He smiled as he saw Ginny peak out of her bed. He took the cloak off so that she could see his face. Ginny smiled, held up her index finger as to say, "_One moment._" She went into the bathroom and came out dressed.

Ginny opened the window, and slipped onto Harry's broom into the cool March air. Harry held her around the waist. He felt so comfortable, sitting here with the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts sitting right in front of him, he was so happy that he broke out into song.
    
    [Harry:]_ I can show you the grounds
    Shining, shimmering, splendid
    Tell me, beautiful, now when did
    You last let your heart decide?
    I can open your eyes
    Take you wonder by wonder
    Over, sideways and under
    On a magic broomstick ride
    A whole new world
    A new fantastic point of view
    No one to tell us no
    Or where to go
    Or say we're only dreaming
    _[Ginny:] _A whole new world
    A dazzling place I never knew
    But when I'm way up here
    It's crystal clear
    That now I'm in a whole new world with you
    _[Harry:]_ Now I'm in a whole new world with you
    _[Ginny:]_ Unbelievable sights
    Indescribable feeling
    Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling
    Through an endless diamond sky
    A whole new world
    _[Harry:]_ Don't you dare close your eyes
    _[Ginny:]_ A hundred thousand things to see
    _[Harry:] _Hold your breath - it gets better
    _[Ginny:] _I'm on a on a Firebolt
    I've come so far
    I can't go back to where I used to be
    _[Harry:]_ A whole new world
    _[Ginny:]_ Every turn a surprise
    _[Harry:] _With new horizons to pursue
    _[Ginny:]_ Every moment red-letter
    _[Both:]_ I'll chase them anywhere
    There's time to spare
    Let me share this whole new world with you
    A whole new world
    That's where we'll be
    [Harry:] A thrilling chase
    [Ginny:] A wondrous place
    [Both:] For you and me_

Harry and Ginny flew back to the castle a bit saddened by the fact that the ride was over. But they were thrilled that they now had each other.

Ron of course was furious with Harry when he found out. But after a few days of the silent treatment and a 'Don't you dare hurt my sister,' they were talking again.

A/N: A little bit of fluff for you guys! See, Harry and Ginny are now together, and there was much rejoicing! Sorry, that one kinda sucked, but review please!


	13. Chapter 12: Ron and Hermione

A/N: More fluff. Last chapter of fluff by the way. Well I guess it's sort of fluff. 

****

Chapter 12: Ron and Hermione

It was a warm April morning. Hermione woke up to the sounds of Parvati and Lavender talking about Lavender and Seamus the night before.

"Yeah, he was just so…so…comfortable, sitting there in his arms," Lavender finally said.

"Yeah. Wish I had a boyfriend," Parvati said whistfully. "Dancing with Harry was so nice last year, even though I had to lead some. But, he just wasn't _there_, you know, in the moment. But of course, Harry never is really in the moment, you know. He's just so different."

"I know, like guys that don't grow up properly. Like Neville. He's probably so nervous because his Grandmother is so critical. But Seamus is so sweet and loving because he grew up with that. Of course he's going to be different. His parents died when he was a year old! And he's been a celebrity ever since then."

"In the Wizarding world. Not the muggle one. He grew up with his muggle relatives. But, he's always so distant."

"Parvati Patil, you know way too much about him!"

"I know. He's not distant around Ron's little sister, Ginny though. They've been a couple for three weeks and two days. As far as I know."

"Parvati!"

"You have a crush on Harry?" Hermione asked as she rolled out of bed.

"Erm, yeah," Parvati said, face red.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"What about you?" Parvati asked.

"When are you _finally _going to tell Ron that you like him?" Lavender added.

"Maybe if I do," Hermione retorted.

"Oh, don't you deny it!"

Hermione began to sing.

__

If theirs a price for rotton judgement.

I guess I've already won that.

No wizard is worth the agravation.

That's ancient history been there done that.

(Lavender/Parvati)

Who'd ya think your kidding he's the earth and heavens to you.

Try to keep it hidden honey we can see right through you.

Girl, you can't conceal it.

We know how your feeling who your thinking of.

(Hermione)

No chance no way I won't say it no no.

(Lavender/Parvati)

Your smooth your shy why deny it uh oh.

(Hermione)

It's to cliché I won't say I'm in love.

(Lavender/Parvati)

Shoo doop Shoo Doop u u u.

(Hermione)

I thought my heart just couldn't stand..

It feels so good when you start out.

My head is screaming get a grip girl.

Unless your dying to cry your heart out.

(Lavender/Parvati)

You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling.

Baby we're not buying Hon, we saw your head hit the ceiling..

Face it like a grown up when you're gonna own him.

That you got got got it bad.

(Hermione)

Woooooow! No chance no way I won't say it no no.

(Lavender/Parvati)

Give up or give in check the grin your in love.

(Hermione)

This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love.

(Lavender/Parvati)

Your doing great read our lips your in love.

(Hermione)

No way or place I won't say it.

(Lavender/Parvati)

She won't say it no.

(Hermione)

Get off my case I won't say it.

(Lavender/Parvati)

__

Now don't be proud it's okay you're in love.

(Hermione)

Ohhhh. At least out loud I won't say I'm in love 

****

"It's just, Ron's so difficult, you know. We're always bickering over everything. It'll never work out."

"Hermione, face it, you like him, he likes you." Parvati said, still trying to get her to admit it.

"He only fights with you because you fight back. He just wants to hear your voice, I mean, it's not like you ever fight over anything that important, right?"

"I guess," Hermione said.

"You should go out with him. Just ask him out! You know he's too afraid of you to ask himself."

"Or we could get Seamus and Dean to talk to him," Lavender suggested.

"Sure," Hermione said, getting dressed.

"Ron!" Seamus called across the Common Room.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Need to talk to you, have a seat," Seamus gestured to a chair. Dean was sitting next to Seamus.

"What about?" Ron asked confused.

"Well, it has come to our attention that a certain girl you like—" Dean began.

"I don't like a girl!" Ron protested.

"Sure, you don't," Seamus said sarcastically. "Just ask Hermione out all ready and be done with it! The girls said she likes you. Go, now."

Ron went over to Hermione, who was reading ahead in her Defence Against the Dark Arts book.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" he mumbled.

"What, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Girlfriend. Mine, be?" Ron asked. "_Oh, well that came out well_," Ron thought.

"Of course," Hermione said with a big smile.

__


	14. Chapter 13: The Kidknapping

A/N: Erm…I had something to say right here. But my computer lost all the info. Oh, yeah, I was overwhelmed with the recent reviews!!! Thankyou so much peoples!! I'll thank you and all at the end, because I had everything written last night when I didn't have an Internet connection and I couldn't add my thanx! Mini-me, this chapter is for you!!!! Because the voices incorporated a _lot_ of things you'll recognise, LOL! 

****

Chapter 12: A Kidknapping

It was a warm late May day, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going outside to study by the lake.

Suddenly a Death Eater, wearing a year old Slytherin Seventh-Year robes came out of the centre of the lake. He stunned Harry, Ron, and Hermione, levitated Harry's body, and he took Harry back down the lake.

Harry was unstunned a few minutes later. He was surrounded by Death Eaters and next to him was none other than Voldemort himself.

"Harry Potter. You disappoint me. I gave you so much, my Parseltongue and all, and yet you thwart all my plans of world domination and mudblood/muggle extermination. Oh well, while tied up here, you can't interfere with any of my plans," the snake-like man hissed. Then he broke out into song.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…

Ginny Weasley slammed her Transfiguration book shut, satisfied with her studying. She decided to head out to the lake where Harry, Ron, and Hermione said that they would be studying. She saw Ron and Hermione, Hermione lying on top of Ron, "Gosh, guys, get a broom cupboard," she mumbled to herself. She noticed that Harry was not with them. "_Hmmm, wonder where he is?_" she thought to herself.

"Ron, Hermione!" she called. No answer. "Where's Harry?" she asked. She finally got to the two and saw that they were stunned.

"_Ennervate!_" she waved her wand over Hermione.

"Ginny?" he asked, confused.

Ginny nodded and moved to Ron, "_Ennervate!_"

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I was hoping you would know. What happened?" Ginny said, growing paler.

"We were sitting down, and this Slytherin came out of the lake and stunned us. I think he took Harry," Hermione bit her lip.

"We have to get to Dumbledore," Ginny said.

They ran to the stone gargoyle. "Dang it!" Ron exclaimed. "What's the stupid password?!"

"Is there a problem, Mister Weasley?" McGonagall popped out of nowhere.

"Erm, yeah, Harry's been abducted."

"Let's go to the Headmaster. Sour Grape Sugar Quill," McGonagall said, the gargoyle sprung to life, and the wall split, revealing the all-too-familiar revolving stair-case. They went up to find professor Dumbledore sucking on a Sour Blueberry Sugar Quill.

"What is it," he asked wearily.

"Harry's been abducted again," Ginny said frantically.

"Oh," Dumbledore sighed, "what happened?"

"We were studying by the lake and this Death Eater came out of it, and he stunned us and we're supposing he took Harry as well," Hermione said quickly.

"This is a problem. Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, would you mind excusing us so that we can work on getting him back. We will inform you of anything that happens."

Dumbledore took a pinch of floo powder, "Severus Snape's office," he called. "Severus, where are the Death Eaters meeting?" Dumbledore said, just as he was about to step into the fireplace to get to a proper apparition point.

"Wenatchee National Forest, Washington, United States of America," Severus. "Will you get out of my fireplace, I need to get to the meeting," Severus said in a rush.

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore said, removing his head from Severus's fireplace.

"Minerva, get a top American Auroring Agent out to Wenatchee Forest ASAP, and tell them that Harry Potter has been kidknapped. Use the International Floo, go there if you have to. I'll round up who I can."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The American Agent, Agent Montgomery, arrived just as Voldemort broke into song.

[Voldemort] 

I'm gonna be a mighty Dark Lord,

So enemies beware!

[Agent Montgomery] 

Well, I've never seen a Lord of wizards

With quite such scaly skin!

[Voldemort] 

I'm gonna be the grand attraction

Like no Dark Lord was before

("You're the first Dark Lord," Harry pointed out)

__

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my Unforgivables!

[Agent Montgomery] 

And thus far, a rather...uninspiring thing

[Voldemort]

Oh, I just can't wait to be Supreme Ruling Dark Lord!

[Agent Montgomery] 

You've got rather a long ways to go, snake-man, if you think-

[Voldemort]

No one saying curse this

{Agent Montgomery: Now when I said that, I--}

[Lucius Malfoy] 

No one saying be there

{Agent Montgomery_: What I meant was.._.}

[Voldemort]

No one hide here

{Snape_: Look, what you didn't realise_...}

[Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy] _No one saying "Go to Azkaban"_

{Agent Montgomery_: Now Go to Azkaban!_}

[Voldemort] 

Free to torture all day (Well, definitely out)

Free to do it all my way!

[Agent Montgomery] 

I think it's time that you and I arranged a wand to heart.

[Voldemort] 

Dark Lords don't need threats from yank aurors for a start

[Agent Montgomery] 

If this is where the United Nations is headed, count me out!

Out of service, out of AAA(A/N: American Auroring Agency)_, I wouldn't hang about!...aagh_

This Dark Wizard is getting wildly out of wand!

[Voldemort] Oh, I just can't wait to be Supreme Ruling Dark Lord!

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standin in the spotlight

[Agent Montgomery]

NOT EVER!

[Death Eaters] 

Let every wizard go for broke and sing!

Let's hear it in the Prophet and on the Wireless

It's gonna be Lord Voldemort's finest thing!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaait... to be king!

While Voldemort was singing and the Death Eaters were paying attention to him, Harry slipped out of the ropes and took out his wand, since the Death Eaters had stupidly left him with it.

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort. He had been doing doing some extra studying and had found a spell to use on Voldemort, with a strong voice he yelled, "_Inanis Pectus Corpus!"_ There was a flash of blinding purple and blue light and Voldemort's soul and body were gone.

"Aw," complained Lucius Malfoy, "If I got to do that all over again I would have killed more people. Like Potter and that bloody agent.

Montgomery put up anti-apparition wards, "Death Eaters are annoying, aren't they?" she asked Harry.

"Not all Death Eaters are annoying," Harry began, "some are dead." Harry walked over to where Voldemort last stood. "You know, everyone's entitled to be stupid, but you really abused the priviledge."

"Let's get them out of here, I bet a lot of them are psycho," the American auror said, getting out her cellular fireplace to call for back up.

"You say psycho like it's a bad thing!" Wormtail complained.

"In your case, it is," a mean-looking psych ward worker named Mahfouz said, placing him in a straightjacket. "By the way, you all will be under my watch. And I hate people of any sort. I'm a pure witch…not just the magic kind either, with a 'B'."

Harry got back to Hogwarts and reunited with his teachers and his best friends and his girlfriend.

A/N: Those odd, seemingly out-of-place phrases towards the end are on keychains—though taken slightly out of context and with a few slight word changes. There will be one more chapter. The spell Harry says is Latin for "Void of soul, body"

Review thanx…

Sailor Juno—I did look them up. I had two conflicting lyric sheets and so I took whatever I thought sounded better. And I can mutilate the songs any way I want to. The perks of being and authorJ .

Charlotte Snape—Yes, they things rule the world.

Ascafeniel—Interesting name. Yeah, I loved the thought of Ron as Chip, and Katie just happened to be the one to be Mrs. Potts. Yeah, Beauty and the Beast was one of their really good ones.

Mixiedust—I like your name. Thanx. Erm, in another chapter I have the 'track listing' of what the original songs were. Yeah, Gin and I figured that we should have Hermione scold Ron for using 'Ain't', it is kind of a Texan/Southern American word, but I think it is in American Dictionaries, not sure though.

Coolio54123—thanx!

Rachel Perez—Yeah, sometimes they can do that. And, well, she is!

Naughtynat—Yes, best for last. Yeah, the ride was okay. But I am terrified beyond all belief of heights, I practically faint on rides that go higher than two or three stories and in hotels taller than 16 stories. You spelled 'Gryffidor' wrong once and didn't capitalise it. Sorry, I'm a 'Grammer Freak', ask either of my sisters. I don't really support one House fully. My twin is a Gryffindor supporter, my adopted sister is a Slytherin supporter, I'd probably be Sorted into Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff people are just nice. Okay, so maybe not Hufflepuffs as much, but still… Gryffindor and Slytherin are probably the best, they get all the fame and glory (even if it isn't all positive). And they also have Gold and Silver colours. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws have only yellow and white.


	15. Chapter 14: And There Was Much Rejoicin...

A/N: Hey people…last chapter, warning, last chapter. I would like to dedicate it to our most faithful reviewer, naughtynat!

****

Chapter 14: And There Was Much Rejoicing

News of Voldemort's rise and final defeat had reached the public. So Tom and several other people organised a parade in Diagon Alley. It would feature Harry, and several of the imprisoned Death Eaters (those who weren't in the mental institution).

Harry was featured on a large Firebolt-like float, with his girlfriend, Ginny, and two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Following Harry was the American Auror, Montgomery, and some of her bosses on a giant American flag-like flying carpet. After them was the Hogwarts staff on a replica of the castle. After them, was the Order of the Phoenix, riding on a giant phoenix (including a big black shaggy dog, Snuffles!). Then was the Minister of Magic, Fudge, and Ministry officials on a British flag-like flying carpet. Following him were the rest of the American and British Aurors on a giant promenade deck. Bringing up the rear were Death Eaters in charmed cages.

All of a sudden Fudge broke out into song (to tune of **_Zero to Hero_** from **_Hercules_**)
    
    
    _Bless my soul
    Vold was on a roll
    Person of the week in every wizard opinion poll
    What a pro
    Vold could stop a show
    Point him at a muggle and you're talking Avada Kadavra
    He was a Dark Lord
    A terror, terror
    Now he's a dead one
    He's a zero
    Here was a Dark Lord with his Death Eater's act down pat
    From terror to zero in no time flat
    Terror to zero just like that
    When he hissed
    The snakes went wild with
    Hisses and slithers
    And they talked to him
    All the time
    (All the time)
    From Death Eater fees and stealing
    Our Vold had cash to burn
    Now void of soul and body
    He couldn't tell you
    What's an Unforgivable Curse
    Say amen
    There he goes again
    Ashes and defeated
    And an awesome 0 out of 10
    Folks lined up
    Just to watch him kill
    And this Death Eater had
    Packed a pair of pretty omnioculars
    Voldie, he came
    He saw, he was conquered
    Honey, the crowds were
    Going bonkers
    He showed the lack of brains, and spunk
    From terror to zero he major stunk
    Terror to hero and who'da thunk
    Who put the "death" in "Death Eater"?
    Voldemort!
    Whose daring defeats are great reading?
    Voldemort
    Is he unattracive?
    No one uglier
    Is he gone
    Always and forever
    Voldemort, Voldemort ...
    Bless my soul
    Vold was on a roll
    Though defeated
    Hiding low
    And the meanest guy
    Very conceited
    He was a Dark Lord
    A terror, terror
    Now he's a dead thing
    He's a zero
    He hit the floor at breackneck speed
    From terror to zero
    Vold is a zero
    Now he's a zero
    Yes indeed!_

The festivities lasted late into the night, and Harry was decorated with an Order of Merlin First Class, and several other awards internationally.

Later in the week, Sirius's name was cleared, exams were cancelled, and Harry went to live with Sirius over the holidays.

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************

****

The End

A/N: Sorry about the stars again. Had to do something between the end of the story and the "The End".

I know I haven't been including the song name/movie from and all so here you go…

Chapter 1: **_Not in Nottingham_** from **_Robin Hood_** and **_The Work Song_** from **_Cinderella_**

Chapter 2: **_Greatest Criminal Mind_** from **_The Great Mouse Detective_**

Chapter 3: **_Hakuna Matata _**from **_The Lion King_**

Chapter 4: **_Be Our Guest_** from **_Beauty and the Beast_**

Chapter 5: **_Belle_** from **_Beauty and the Beast_**

Chapter 6: **_Be Prepared _**from **_The Lion King_**

Chapter 7: **_Friend Like Me_** from **_Aladdin_**

Chapter 8: **_Something There _**from **_Beauty and the Beast_**

Chapter 9: **_Part of Your World_** from **_Little Mermaid_**

Chapter 10: **_Savages_** from **_Pocahontas _**

Chapter 11: **_A Whole New World_** from **_Aladdin_**

Chapter 12: **_I Won't Say I'm in Love_** from **_Hercules_**

Chapter 13: **_I Just Can't Wait to Be King_** from **_The Lion King_**

Chapter 14: An extremely mutilated version of **_Zero to Hero_** from **_Hercules_**

Reviewer thanx…

sg1 fan—I feel so loved, you chose me over homework…And thankyou, sorry this is the last chapter.

naughtynat—it's only sort of co-written. It was my idea and I was the first one to "translate" all of the songs, and then Ginny would just look over them and change anything else as well. I wrote the storyline and all though, she has no idea what I'm doing. I'm doing this all behind her back because we were fighting over who's account it would be posted on, which is why I usually update late at night because she goes to bed earlier. I didn't even tell her the story line and she expected it to be posted on her account just 'cause she helped and she had more people with her on their favourites list and she's been here longer and all. But it's okay, she can't do a thing about it once she finds out. I know, I'm cruel. But I was bored. So I wrote and posted, because it's my story! With her help. Sorry about the grammer comment. Yeah, I loved the last chapter, I wanted Voldemort to sing it earlier because it worked so well. Using the song from the chapter before was Ginny's idea. I didn't like Hercules all that well, because it confused me in my Latin class where we had to study all the gods and all as well, so I kinda forgot that song, it didn't need much "translating" either, but I had conflicting lyric sheets, so I got it all wrong because I combined both. Thankyou so much for all your reviews. *hugs*

MICHEAL—Sorry, I was bored. You sound way too much like someone I know…


End file.
